This Cancer Nursing Research Education Program proposed to support a supplemental research experience for graduate oncology nursing students. This 1 term structured research opportunity with an established cancer research scientist at RPSLMC is expected to: - provide opportunities for interdisciplinary learning in a specific cancer research area - enhance the student's ability to interpret critically the results of cancer research - provide a means to develop specific research skills - increase interest in and commitment to cancer nursing research.